


Schneefall

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Erster Dezember, erster Schnee.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	Schneefall

**Author's Note:**

> _Wenn der Schnee gen Boden fällt und die Kälte dir den Atem raubt_   
>  [silence in the snow](http://schmokschmok.livejournal.com/19693.html?thread=53997#t53997)

Erster Dezember, erster Schneefall. Deine Blicke wandern immer wieder zum Fenster und Du wendest für ein paar Sekunden Deine Aufmerksamkeit ab. (Was ja eigentlich so gar nicht Deine Art ist.)

Du bist schnell aus dem Raum, nachdem der Professor den Unterricht beendet hat, und gehst mit großen Schritten nach unten, auf der letzten Treppe gesellen sich Schritte zu Deinen und Du musst nicht einmal nachsehen, wer es ist. Ihr tretet nach draußen und steht dicht beieinander.

Wenn der Schnee gen Boden fällt und die Kalte Dir den Atem raubt, gibt Dir Olivers warme Hand an Deiner das Gefühl von Sicherheit.


End file.
